Jordan
by AbCow-xD
Summary: AU FANFICTION! Basicly it's a Wo/Jo fic plus a baby. I already had posted 2 chapters of the story when I found someone to beta read for me so, I deleted everything and I'm starting over...
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank Crashxinx2xme who is beta reading for me. So... yeah... THANK YOU! D**

* * *

Jordan: No, no! No way... it's impossible! **(said Jordan in utter distress)**

Garret: Jordan...** (replied Garret calmly)**

Jordan: No, really! It can't be true right?

Garret: Jordan you need to calm down...

Jordan: STOP IT! OK? **(She snapped)**

Garret: Jordan! **(Shouted Garret. That seemed to have an effect on Jordan because she stopped all the defensive comments and negative thoughts. A single tear fell from her face. Garret hugged her and kissed the top of her head)**

Jordan: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry

Garret: It's ok Jordan... it's going to be ok. But you can't just deny it. Sooner or later you'll have to face it and it would be better if it was sooner...

Jordan: I can't handle this! I don't know how... **(she admitted)**

Garret: You're a strong woman Jordan you can and you will. I know you'll do your best, and besides you can count on us... I know this meningioma thing has changed you... but you'll be fine, I'm absolutely sure! You're going to be, again, the old Jordan, we all love, and that Jordan will deal with this perfectly... do you remember Kayla? How you fought for her? How you loved her? How she loved you? You are great Jordan, you are just in a brittle state, which is normal due to the circumstances.

Jordan: But... **(Garret looked in her eyes)**

Garret: No buts Jordan. Come on... you just need to get better soon and this baby will be lucky to have you as a mother, Jordan Cavanaugh. In no time you'll be again yelling at every suspect of our cases... you'll be fulfilling us with your energy. This baby will have the best mother he or she could ask for! **(said Garret as he put is hand on Jordan's growing bump.)**

Jordan: Maybe you're right.

Garret: Just maybe? I'm absolutely sure! You love this baby and you want the best for him... or her. We all know you will move heaven and earth to give it everything. Now... come on I'm gonna take you to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Crashxinx2xme who is beta reading for me. So... yeah... THANK YOU! D**

* * *

Time passed by and Jordan was now 7 months pregnant. During that time she searched for houses because she knew her old apartment, in no time, wouldn't be enough for her and her daughter, she bought baby clothes and all the things she was going to need (bottles, pacifiers, crib, car seat, stroller…). She had started working less hours and everyone at the morgue made sure Jordan knew they were there for her. Even though they were trying to calm her nerves, she was still Jordan and despite of saying whatever she has on her mind, she was repressing what was bothering her…. Yes she was back to her normal self…

Garret: This house is nice. **(Said Garret taking a look around after all the things were set on place)** We all did a good job huh? **(When Jordan didn't answer, Garret turned to look at her and saw her by the window caressing her stomach and looking at nothing in particular. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder which made her jump)** Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. **(Jordan nodded)** What were you thinking?

Jordan: Nothing in particular… the baby, the moving, work… life.

Garret: It's normal this anxiety… it won't be too long until little Ava makes her appearance in our world… said Garret while caressing Jordan's pregnant belly

Jordan: Thank you for being here for me and Ava… thank you for being a friend Garret… **(she said, putting her hand on top of Garret's)**

Garret: You don't need to thank me Jordan. I love you. You know I do… you're special… **(Jordan** **looked directly at him and became serious)** What? What is it? Does something hurt? **(Garret asked with immediate concern in his eyes)**

Jordan: I… I wanted to ask you something… I just… I don't know how…

Garret: Just ask me anything Jordan… I'll try to help. **(He smiled in hopes of comforting her)**

Jordan: I want you… I want you to be there with me.

Garret: Of course I will but what are you referring to?

Jordan: Labor… Ava's birth… I'm scared… I'm scared and I trust you… but it's ok if you don't want… I could just ask Kate or one of the guys… **(Garret pulled Jordan to a hug and soothed her)**

Garret: You didn't need to ask. I was going to be there even if you threw a set of knifes at me. I wouldn't leave you alone for this. I know you are scared… it is scary… **(he said thinking about the subject)** but you are Jordan Cavanaugh and you will do it wonderfully. And I really… really want to meet little Ava here… **(they both exchanged smiles)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Crashxinx2xme who is beta reading for me. So... yeah... THANK YOU! D**

* * *

After Garret had left, Jordan laid on the couch and thought about her life… she was blessed with so many wonderful friends, Nigel, Bug, Lilly, Lu even Kate… but the  
best of them was Garret… he was like a father to her… when she needed comfort, or advice, or just needed to be heard he was there… Yeah… she really was happy with all she had. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell…

Jordan: Kate? Hi…

Kate: Hello to you too! **(said Kate as she entered the house with Jordan right behind. They sat at the couch and the silence overtook them)** So… how are you? **(asked Kate while searching for something to see, on the TV)**

Jordan: Fine… I'm just nervous about all this but I'm glad in a few months I'll finally get to meet my daughter. **(said Jordan with a smile)**

Kate: Yeah… but I think little squirt should be protected from Bug… **(she said with a laugh)**

Jordan: What? Why? **(asked Jordan, amused)**

Kate: Oh…nothing really… you gotta wait to see.

Jordan: Oh come on! Now you tell me… **(Kate shook her head)** Come on Kate!... Don't leave me like this…

Kate: You gotta wait Jordan… **(Kate replied with a huge grin)**

Jordan: Kate… I'm pregnant here… it could be bad for Ava if you leave me like this… **(she said trying to convince Kate)**

Kate: Fine… but you didn't hear anything from me!** (Jordan nodded enthusiastically)** Ok… the thing is… Bug made this little present for Ava…

Jordan: Yes… **(impatience was consuming Jordan…)**

Kate: …well… he built this cute little mobile for you to put on Ava's crib…

Jordan: Yeah… what's the problem? It's cute… **(she smiled)**

Kate: Wait… he built this wonderful, little mobile with… how are they called... hmm… BUGS!

Jordan: Oh please... Tell me he didn't! **(Jordan opened her eyes wide)**

Kate: Oh yeah he did… **(she stiffed a laugh)** No seriously… the mobile is cute and it actually plays a song… well but those… hm **(Jordan interrupted)**

Jordan: Yeah ok… spare me Kate! …Well it's not that bad… **(she moved her hand to her belly and talked to her daughter)** You hear baby? Uncle Bug wants you to be an entomologist but mommy knows you're going to kick his ass when you start to brag him about following mommy's steps… aren't you baby? **(Suddenly Jordan felt a kick in her stomach. She took Kate's hand and placed it where Ava was kicking…)**

Kate: I see she already is following your steps... does she ever stop? **(Jordan smiled with pride)** I seriously hope she won't be as bossy and rule breaker as you are because in that case you'll face some difficult teen years… **(Kate laughed. Jordan paled)**

Jordan: Kate! She's not even born! Let me have my time with her while she's still a baby… when those years come I'll deal with her…

Kate: Yeah right… maybe you'll lock her in the room… **(Kate laughed)** If she happens to be like you she won't just accept a no as an answer… oh and you better be ready for the boyfriends… and maybe prepare your speech about 'making babies…' **(Once again Kate laughed)**

Jordan: Hey! She'll be the best and she won't be ashamed of showing that to whoever crosses her path. The boys… I'll kick their sorry asses personally and the sex… well lets just not talk about that right now… **(Jordan smiled proudly)**

Kate: Yeah… the world must be prepared… two Cavanaugh's around. Huh… scary! **(Jordan rolled her eyes and hit Kate playfully on the shoulder.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank Crashxinx2xme who is beta reading for me. So... yeah... THANK YOU! D**

* * *

The following day Jordan woke up and felt bored… she knew she had the week off but she also knew she couldn't manage a day locked at home… she was determined to go to work!

Nigel: Jordan? Jordan… does Garret know you are here? You weren't supposed to be here today!

Jordan: He doesn't need to know, does he? **(Jordan blinked)**

Nigel: Come on Jordan you need to take care of you…

Jordan: Tell me something I don't know yet Sherlock!

Nigel: Women…

Jordan: I won't even comment that... **(Jordan pointed something to Nigel)** Can you send those to ballistic? **(Nigel nodded, picked the bullets and turned to go away. When he was with the hand in the door knob he turned to look at Jordan)** Could you stop staring? You're burning my back. **(Jordan said not even looking at him)**

Nigel: Do you want me to go get a chair? **(Jordan frowned)**  
Jordan: And why, exactly, would I want a chair?

Nigel: Well, pregnant… very pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet for too long because it **(Jordan stopped everything she was doing and looked at Nigel)**

Jordan: Nige are you sure you'll want to finish that sentence? Don't you want to preserve your masculinity? Because I'm sure I wouldn't mind to try this scalpel on you… **(she said in a low and serious tone. Nigel gulped and left the room. Jordan smiled and took a deep breath. She was almost performing the first incision when the door opened again…)**

Nigel: Are you sure? I could just bring it here and you could

Jordan: NIGEL! GET YOUR + + OUT OF HERE OR I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS! **(Jordan shouted leaving Nigel with wide opened eyes)**

Nigel: I'm off to ballistic… **(he said in a high pitched tone)**

_In the hallway the new detective heard the shouting and couldn't stop but laugh__…_

* * *

Garret: Nigel! **(Garret called him..)** Was it me or that was Jordan shouting?

Nigel: Jordan? No… no definitely not Jordan…

Garret: Nigel….

Nigel: No! She isn't here today… she's resting…

Garret: Ok Nigel you can stop feeding me with crap! I know she's here… Why didn't you send her home?

Nigel: Oh come on Garret! You know how Jordan is! She doesn't do what she's told! If she wants something she will move every rock to have it!

Garret: You could have called me, and besides she's pregnant she needs rest!

Nigel: If I were you I wouldn't tell her that… **(Garret looked at Nigel with questioning eyes)** She threatened me! She threatened my masculinity! **(Garret raised his eyebrow)** I'm serious! She threatened me with a scalpel! **(Garret laughed, gave Nigel a pat in his back and headed to the morgue…)**

* * *

Garret: **(entering the morgue without Jordan acknowledge)** what a wonderful surprise! **(Jordan tensed and cursed)** What are you doing here? I though I told you not to come this week.

Jordan: I just needed to make sure they didn't need my help. I was going to head home **(she discarded her gloves)** right **(she dressed her coat not even bothering to take her scrubs, took her bag and keys and opened the door)** now! **(She left before Garret could say something. Garret smiled at her attitude and left the room. Jordan was at the end of the corridor so he yelled)**

**Garret:** Jordan!** (She stopped, rolled her eyes and looked back at him)** I don't want to see you here this week!** (Jordan laughed)**

Jordan: Make me! **(Then she continued to walk)**

Garret: If I see you here, again, this week I swear I'll fire you! **(He said with a serious tone)**

Jordan: Yeah… right! Like you were capable of that… chicken! **(Then, she was off of the building)**

* * *

Woody: Who was that? **(asked Woody with an enthusiastic smile in his face. He was amazed by the woman)**

Garret: Oh, yeah sorry… you don't know her yet. She's Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, one of our medical examiners.

Woody: Nice personality… **(Garret shrugged)**

Garret: If there's something you should learn about Jordan is that she won't follow your rules even if you beg, she always tells what she thinks, if she wants something she'll have it, she's persistent, she involves too much in the cases and that's part of what makes her great in her job… yeah… and make sure you don't + her off… **(Garret laughed and went away, letting Woody digest all this new information.)**

_Woody wasn't the kind of guy who falls for every girl but, he sure felt attracted to this one even though he hadn't met her properly, yet..._


	5. Chapter 5

Later, after Jordan's clandestine visit at work, Garret paid a visit to Jordan. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He stopped at her building and knocked at her door.

Jordan was on her couch trying to relax, as she wasn't feeling great, when she heard the knock on the door. She sighed and tried to ignore it but whoever it was, wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

**Jordan: **Who is it now! I swear I'll break someone's neck today… - _she muttered._

**Garret: **Are you gonna let me in or are you going to stand there looking at me like you want to kill me.

**Jordan: **Nothing that hadn't crossed my mind… - _Jordan whispered_

**Garret: **I heard you. And as a matter of fact I am the one who should be mad at you…. – _Jordan rolled her eyes – _I'm gonna drop it because I didn't come here to start an argument… _Garret stopped talking and looked directly at Jordan… expecting her to say something. She looked directly at him and opened her eyes wider as if telling him to continue… He didn't…_

**Jordan: **Oh! Were you expecting an apology?? – _She asked in a mockery tone – R_ight, sorry. Do you want a drink? – _Garret sighed. It was pointless to tell her some reason…_

**Garret: **I'm fine thanks… actually I came here to check on you. Is there something you need?

**Jordan: **Naaa… I'm fine. – _She lied_

**Garret: **We have a new detective working for us…

**Jordan: **yeah?... – _Jordan was getting annoyed. She was with a terrible headache and the last thing she wanted was to hear about some new old aged detective._

**Garret: **Woodrow Hoyt. Everyone calls him Woody, though. He seemed interested in you.

**Jordan: **(chuckling) that's because he doesn't know me. – _She whispered matter of factly _

**Garret: **I guess he has a idea... he saw your outburst today. He got amused with your attitude.

**Jordan: **Was he amused to find I'm pregnant too? – _She asked defensively. She didn't like this themes and she seriously doubted Garret liked them too… she couldn't understand what his point was…_

**Garret: **He didn't say anything about that. – _Jordan turned off the TV and looked at Garret_

**Jordan: **Why are you telling me this?

**Garret: **Because… I think you should keep looking for someone… a boyfriend. A serious relationship Jordan… You both need someone!

**Jordan: **We don't need anyone… I'm capable of doing it alone! Can we end the conversation here? I'm tired and I think I need to sleep. – _Garret regretted pushing the conversation but he knew Jordan needed to open up… she hadn't talked with anyone about the baby's father and she needed to let it out… he needed her to know he would listen when she was ready._

**Garret: **Ok… Good night. – _He moved to kiss Jordan on the cheek and she didn't say nor did anything. He looked in her eyes. – _I love you Jordan. – _She nodded and the next thing she knew was that he had left._


End file.
